iStand still
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: The door was shut before she realized what on earth did the brunette said. She was just standing there, looking at where her best friend’s head was a second before; trying to comprehend what happened. SEDDIE, during the events of iSaved your life
1. The corridor

Hi fellow seddie shippers! this is my first iCarly fic and as you already know, it's kind of a seddie one or at least is what i think should/will happen. If you see some typos or grammatical mistakes it's because English is not my birth language xD if i made sam a little OOC i'm sorry but like i said, it's my first iCarly fic.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

-What just happened in there?-

-I kissed Freddie. - The door was shut before she realized what on earth did the brunette said. She was just standing there, looking at where her best friend's head was a second before; trying to comprehend what happened.

* * *

She was walking towards the corridor, dressed like she was going to a war, helmet over her head… when she saw Carly exiting from the Benson's house with a nervous face, Freddie's mom's screams could be heard and the door was thrown. She saw something weird was happening and Carly's erratic movements to enter to her house confirmed the blonde's thoughts. So she just asked what happened.

* * *

There she was, standing still in the middle of the corridor. Hundreds of thoughts racing through her head. She knew that since the accident Carly was spending more time with Freddie, and that she felt responsible for his condition but she never thought that the situation would lead her to feel something for the boy.

She felt weird and a little empty inside, she should be happy for their friends if they were going to have a relationship but she felt the opposite… like if someone have tore her heart apart. She turned around to face the Benson's apartment door, after all she wanted to visit Freddie before her Paintball War with Spencer, but when she took one step forward she lost the urge to do so. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but soon it returned to her side. She didn't want this… she couldn't face him now, something told her to go back to where she came from and to never go back. To leave the two of them alone, to not bother the new couple. Her face fell down, looking at her combat boots. A frown forming on her face, expressing what she was feeling inside.

She decided to leave the corridor; she would text Spencer to meet up at the Paintball Game place. She couldn't face Carly again. Not after knowing that both of them shared a kiss from the same guy. And maybe that was what was hurting her more. The fact that she never thought that Carly would give in to Freddie's supplicates. Freddie's supplicates.

She noticed a little tear rolling down her cheek and then it hit her. She was in love with the dork. She was in love with Fredward Benson and she just lost any hope of getting to be with him, because her best friend just kissed him and there was no way he would say no to her.

She saw the tears staining the carpet bellow her feet and then, she started to run… far away from that corridor, far away from her best friend, far away from her crush, far away from that fire escape ladder that held all the promises and dreams of a better life.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

**this is officially my shortest story ever xD **

**please, reviews!!! i could write another story if you think this was good x3**

**see ya!**


	2. Paintball

**Ok, first of all... thank you so much for your reviews! they made me very happy :D this was suppossed to be a one-shot, but i decided to make it a multi-chapter story. It wouldn't be totally seddie if the seddie didn't happen at the end xD The chapters are going to be a little short but i want to finish this story before iSaved your life premieres. Sorry for any OOCness.**

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

When he found her, she was sitting against the wall; Sam looked very weird, like if she was trying to forget something. She had texted him to meet at the Paintball game place and there he was, paintball gear and everything, approaching to the blonde.

-What's up Sam?- he said with a smile. The girl just looked up and he saw something odd in her eyes; they weren't the always sparkling baby blue eyes but a cold glare of emptiness.

-Nothing, just waiting for you.

-What happened? I thought we were gonna meet up at my place?- his question seemed to bother her a little.

-Well, I had this thing I had to take care of, so I thought it would be better to meet up in here. – She stood up, took the helmet on her hands and placed it on her head. –Let's go! I'm not gonna go easy on you.

* * *

And so she didn't; at the end of the game, Spencer's body ached like if he had fall of the second floor. He didn't know that little paintballs could hurt so much, or maybe it was because Sam was the one triggering them. He noticed that something was going on so he decided to talk about it at home. They were walking down the street on their way to the Bushwell Plaza.

-Wow, you shoot like a pro missy.

-Yeah, it's not the first time I shoot a moving target.

-Talking about Paintball?

-Nope.

-Right.- They remained in silence for a few seconds, until Sam spoke:

-Spencer, have you seen Carly?

-Well, I tried to talk with her before I left, but she was locked on her bedroom giggling. So I thought I shouldn't interrupt her.- He turned around to see her expression, but her eyes were fixed on the Bushwell Plaza.

-Right, Spencer I have to go.- They stopped walking, Spencer raised an eyebrow in question.

-What? I thought we were going my place? I was gonna cook something.

-I have to do something really important and I can't be late, see ya!- She turned around and started walking the opposite direction, but he knew how to make her change her mind.

-I have Ham at home! Don't you want to eat before you go?- She stopped for a second, dead on her tracks.

-Sorry, but no.- Spencer saw her walking down the street, his mouth totally open. Sam Puckett refused meat. Something was really wrong.

**dbdbdbdbdb**

**Hey! thank you for reading! if you liked it, leave a review please! I kind of need them to make me write this before saturday night. Thank you! Reviews! :3**


	3. The text message

**Hi again xD i'm glad you liked the last chapter xD i wasn't sure about how i wrote it :P here's another chapter and probably the last of the day... but wait for tomorrow! there will be more seddie xD i hope you like this!**

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

She walked alone down the street, helmet in hand. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, she always hung out with her friends at Carly's but she couldn't go back to the place. They would realize she was acting strange, and the worst of all, she would have to look at her eyes again. She would do something she would regret later, so she decided to avoid Carly as much as possible. She knew that the time were the three of them would be in the same room would come, and she wasn't sure about how to handle the situation.

A small sigh left her lips and just then, her cellphone began to ring. It was Carly texting her. She stopped walking and started to read the text.

_**"Sam, where r u? I couldn't tell u the deets bfore :) come to my place!"**_

She read it over and over, feeling angrier and emptier than before. "The deets". This wasn't another boyfriend they could talk about. Not about the way he kissed, or the way he looked or anything at all! This was Freddie they were talking about! She felt the urge to cry, but her pride was stronger. She didn't want to answer but if she didn't, it would be weird.

_**"Sorry Carls, got some stuff 2 do. Later!"**_

She pressed the send button and put her cellphone in her pocket. She didn't know where she was walking to, but any place was better than the Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

He was still shocked. Carly kissed him. His most wanted dream finally became thruth, but for some reason he didn't felt that happy. He always wanted Carly to love him, since the first day they met. He was sure that when the time would come, he would be the happiest guy on earth; it wasn't like that. Maybe it was because he was still shocked that he didn't realize his luck? Or the kiss wasn't that good? He didn't have much context to compare; he kissed Sam and Sam's twin sister that could have been Sam in disguise. He realized what he was doing and took a hand to his forehead.

-You're insane… you can't compare Sam with Carly!- But the more he thought about it, the more he realized something. Carly's hair was beautiful, but Sam's curly blonde locks were smoother and softer and the way it looked under a bright light was incomparable. Carly's brown eyes made him think of chocolate, but Sam's baby blue eyes reminded him of the infinite sky above the city. Carly was a sweet and kind girl, but Sam was very funny and lighthearted. Carly was his first love, but Sam was his first kiss.

Sam was a good as Carly, if not better. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that. Sam was his frenemy, she reminded him 24/7 that she hated him and that he was a dork and nub and all kind of things. He couldn't start thinking about her romantically, Carly just kissed him!

-Wait! Did I said romantically? Wow, that taco truck sure hit me hard.

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

**yay! chapter 3 is up xD the funny thing is that i never planned this story to be a multi-chapter xD i guess i'm inspired today xD**

**please! leave reviews!!! say if you liked it or not :3**

**see ya!**


	4. Puke up blood

**Hi! i just baked a new chapter xD i think this is going to end in 3 or 4 more chapters so just keep reading :3 we some interaction now xD Enjoy!**

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

Three days later, he was allowed to go back to school. He and Carly have been spending some time together. His mother allowed this because Carly tried to help him with whatever he needed help, and because she was very careful with her boy. When his mother was out of sight they occasionally kissed, but it was more like a peck on his lips. He couldn't help to compare his kisses between Carly and Sam. He still felt weird when he kissed Carly, like if something was missing; the funny thing is that when he thought about Sam's kiss, he felt nothing was missing. Sometimes he thought it was because Sam was his first kiss, and after all, the first kiss is special; but he wasn't sure if that was the reason.

He noticed something was wrong with his frenemy when Carly told him that she had been texting Sam to come to her place or to visit him, but that Sam's answer was always the same. She got stuff to do. And when they were at the school, she just talked the necessary. He was wondering if that was true; she was not the kind of person to do her homework, they weren't shooting iCarly for the time being so they had no rehearsals and she didn't have anything to do in her house.

So when he went to the school, it was the first time he saw her after the accident. She was the usual Sam, except for the fact that her hair looked a little more straight or tidy. He was gonna greet her when she looked at him and said:

-Oh, what a pity… fudge face is back.-He was thinking that Sam was acting like always when he noticed the way her eyes looked. Those weren't the same baby blue eyes he was used too. And when she called him names, she was always smiling, there was no shadow of smile on her face.

-What's up Sam? Why didn't you visit me at my house?-he saw her eyes going down to her converse.

-Got some stuff to do. Besides, I bet Carly was there to help you, wasn't she?

-Well, yes but…

-Then why should I come over your house and interrupt you guys in whatever you've been doing?- He noticed something weird in her voice, and he was determined to know what was it.

-Ok, what's going on? You have been saying all this days that you got stuff to do and you've been avoiding Carly all this days. I think you can't just stand the idea of me and Carly as a couple.-He didn't know why he said that. He and Carly have not yet discussed about if they were a couple or not.

-Very true. It makes me wanna puke up blood.-He couldn't help to notice her blank expression while she said that, but her eyes said different. They looked a little more sparkly, but not like the usual Sam. She suddenly turned around and started walking to some random corridor.

* * *

She just keep walking, until she found a janitor closet, she got in and locked the door. She couldn't force herself to not cry anymore, so she let the tears run down her cheeks. He had said it, that they were finally a couple. She had wanted to believe that it was something of the moment, but now she realized it wasn't. She had finally lost him.

**dbdbdbdbdb**

**so that was it xD it's a little sad but things are going to get better, i promise ;)**

**and that sparkle in her eyes were the tears she was holding back. REVIEWS!!! pleasy please?? :3**


	5. arewe like boyfriend and girlfriend now?

**Hi there people! i'm really glad that you're liking this story xD i never thought it would be that good x3 this chapter is the double of longer so i hope you like this :3 enjoy**

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

Carly knew something was really wrong with her best friend. She managed to see Sam only at the school, she didn't hang out anymore and she tried to avoid eye-to-eye contact. Since the day she told her that she and Freddie kissed, Sam changed, and she didn't know the reason. She thought that one of the possibilities was that she felt left out or something, like the third-wheel.

She tried to think about a reason for her to change like that in a few days, but she tried to focus at her problem at hand.

She knew that she kind of liked Freddie; he was cute, funny, smart and good-looking, but any time she kissed him… she didn't feel anything special. She had kissed a number of guys and when she did, she felt butterflies in her stomach and a funny feeling inside; but with Freddie it was odd. The only thing Carly was sure was that Freddie was happier, wasn't he? He always claimed to love her, since the day they met. Besides, she owed him her life; she couldn't be more grateful to him. She wasn't sure about telling Freddie that she kind of felt nothing when they kissed, it would break his heart. And the worst of all, they were supposed to make an iCarly show soon… but Sam was always busy. She didn't know what to do with his friends, so she decided to text them to meet for rehearsals.

**_"Hey Sam! I know u r kind of busy these days but we have an iCarly rehearsal 2day. Can u come?"_**

**_"Hi Freddie… can u come 2 my place in 1 hour? I need 2 tell u something"_**

She hoped they answered right away and so they did. Sam's text only read:

**_"B there."_**

Carly grew more worried about her response, they definitely needed to talk. Freddie's message was longer:

**_"Sure, I'll b there."_**

-Great.

* * *

Freddie grabbed his crutches as he closed his apartment door; he turned around and after a few steps, he opened the Shay's door. Spencer was at the couch, bags of ice all over his body. He noticed Freddie and nodded at him.

-I'm not sure if I want to know.

-Sam Puckett. Paintball. –Spencer's face frowned in pain and then he asked:-So, Freddie-o… are you and Carly… eh, dating or something?-Freddie wasn't prepared for the question, so he started to mumble incoherent things, until Carly's voice was heard.

-Freddie! You're here! Let's go to the Studio!-he sighed as he left Spencer's question hunging in the air and approached to Carly waiting for him at the elevator. She just hugged him, and it kind of didn't surprise him since that was their way of greeting since they weren't a couple. They reached the Studio and she led him to the center of it. He looked around expecting to see Sam somewhere.

-So, did you get to contact Sam?

-Yes, she told me she would be here to the rehearsal. So we kind of have an hour to talk and stuff.-Freddie was wondering about what Carly wanted to tell him but if they were going to talk about something, he wanted to talk first.

-Ok, I have a question for you.-She nodded to indicate him to continue.-We've been hanging out, you've been helping me and all and we kind of have been kissing too. I know we like each other, right?-Carly nodded again-So, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?

-I don't know. Maybe-she looked like she was giggling a little but he saw in her eyes that she was doubting.

-What do you mean by maybe? It's very simple, are we dating or not?-He needed to know it; he needed to know if she kissed him because of the spur of the moment or if it was something else. Carly wasn't sure about what to say, she didn't want him to be unhappy, but she wanted to be with a guy she was in love with and she didn't feel that for Freddie.

-Look, Freddie. I like you, I really do. You're a great guy and you saved my life, but I'm not going to lie to you anymore. When we kissed, I don't feel any special connection except for the bond we already have as friends, but I don't want you to feel bad, I kind of feel guilty for the accident and for kissing you without knowing my true feelings. Are you going to be ok?

She looked at him with a very worried expression. He was just standing there, looking at his best friend, his first love. He was expecting for a little pain inside, after all Carly just kind of broke up with him, but he didn't feel anything.

-Well, I must confess something. At first I thought that I would be very happy that you kissed me and all, but after sometime I realized that I didn't feel anything like I was supposed to. I think somewhere in these years my love for you became a fraternal love, I love you as my sister.

They looked at each other and then hugged; they kind of felt good, now that everything was back to normal, until they remembered something.

-Hey! I think we should tell Sam we're friends again.-Carly raised an eyebrow in question.

-When did we stopped to be?- Then she realized something and everything made sense to her.-Wait, you didn't tell her we were dating, did you?

Freddie wanted to answer but Carly's cellphone started to ring. A text from Sam.

-She did it again!-Carly's eyes grew with amazement and Freddie took her cellphone off her hand to read:

**_"Sorry, can't go. Something came out."_**

-That's it!-Freddie said with anger-I'm going to talk with her, right now!

**dbdbdbdbdb**

**yay! xD seems like things are going to get a little ankward ;) please, if you liked this fic... review it, it makes me really happy :D**

**see ya!**


	6. I was lying

**HI!!! I want to thank you for reading this story, even if you don't leave reviews. When i see the graphics of how many of you read this, i feel really good :D I hope you like this chapter, and i want to apologise for any OOCness. This is not the last chapter, but the next probably is... i don't know if i will be capable of update tomorrow but you can bet this will end before iSaved your life airs :3 without anything more to say... enjoy!!!**

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

He looked for her in all the places he could think of. He even went twice to the Groovy Smoothies, only to find T-Bo trying to sell some bagels. He was losing the hope to find her that day when he saw a blonde sitting in the park. When he was approaching, he noticed that the girl had lots of books around her, like if she was doing homework or something. For a moment he thought that the girl couldn't be Sam, so just to be sure, he texted her:

**_"Sam, where r u?"_**

He saw the girl looking for something in her pocket, so he just kept walking towards her. He saw the look in her face while reading the message, she seemed a little hurt. Then she put her cellphone in her pocket and continued to read. He couldn't believe it, she wasn't going to answer.

He decided to round her so he could be behind her; when he did, he started to approach her very slowly. Freddie could now see what she was doing, she was doing her homework. It was something hard to believe since she always sold her books at the middle of the semester, and besides, she thought it was a dumb thing to do.

-You're not going to answer?-She turned around and saw him smiling, she was a little shocked to see him there, but she hide it.

-Nope. You find me anyway.-He smirked a little. He saw a bench a few meters away and decided to sit there; he managed to do it without causing himself much pain and then looked at Sam. She was writing something in a notebook.

-So… what are you doing?

-Not any of your business Freduccini.

-Come on! It must be important if you're not going to rehearsal with us.-He saw she was uncomfortable with the word "us" so he tried to ask her again:-Sam, what's going on?

-Nothing! I have stuff to do! Can't you see?

-I don't think that's the reason your doing your homework.-She throw away the pen she was writing with and looked at him with a mad glare.

-Fine! You want to talk? Let's talk Fredweird! Why do you think I'm doing this?-She was heavily breathing, he tried to think of a way to ask her that wouldn't lead her to kick his head.

-I don't know, that's why I'm asking.

-Right, why don't you go back to your beloved Carly and talk about technology or the geeky adventures of the A/V club? I bet you'll have a wonderful night.-He was getting really confused. It almost seemed like if Sam was jealous, something that wouldn't happen, never.

-Ok, first of all…The other day I kind of told you that me and Carly were a couple…-Sam averted her gaze and stared at the grass in front of her, he was talking about them again.-…but the thing is that I kind of exaggerated, ok?

-Yeah, yeah Fredwina. I have to go finish this at home.- She was standing and picking up her stuff.

-Wait! - He tried to stop her and forgot about the crutches, so he tripped and fell over the grass and shouted in pain. He hit his broken wrist and was feeling the pain extend to his arm. Sam ran to help him; she kneeled next to him and tried to help. Her left arm over his back.

-Freddie, are you ok?

-I hit my wrist, it…-then he realized something-…did you, did you just called me Freddie?-He eyed her and saw that she was worried about him, he noticed the closeness between them.

-What? I didn't call y…- She noticed too and suddenly left his back in a nervous movement.-I… I'm worried, ok? Did you break another bone?

-No, I don't think so… but it hurts…-she tried to help him to stand up but he interrupted her-wait! I don't want you to go away until I finish telling you this, ok?-She didn't want to hear it but nodded and said:-Fine! But you better hurry diphthong.

-Ok, when I told you that me and Carly were a couple, I was lying… we weren't together.-Sam's facial gestures changed, she let go his back again and started to walk to her backpack.

-Sam? What are you doing?-She resumed to pick up her stuff and put them in her backpack.

-So, you lied… why? You thought it would be funny to say that your most wanted wish finally became truth? Or you just wanted to see my face in disgust? Or you wanted to spread the joy of it?-He just stared at her. She was really upset but he wasn't sure why.-Now what? Is Carly here somewhere? Maybe she's holding the camera, recording how you humiliate me and then play it back in iCarly? You two didn't come up with something better, did you?

-No, Sam! You're getting it all wrong! Carly and I are just friends, we are not together, we haven't been and we never will. I'm telling you the truth.-She looked at him, peering at his eyes. She sighed and walked towards him. She put her left arm beneath his right and over his back. With her other arm she helped him to stand up. She managed to put him over his feet and let go. She took the crutches that were near the bench and gave them to him.

-So, you believe me? - She looked at the sky and said:-Did you ever believe me when I told you Missy was trying to get rid of me?

-In fact, I did. I won that "School at sea" thing, but I realized that it was the only way to stop Missy. I tell Carly not to tell you. - She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-You gave her that awesome trip so she wouldn't get rid of me?-he nodded.-And, you're telling me that you and Carly are not together?-he nodded again.-Then, why did she say that you two kissed?

-Well, we did… more than once, but we realize that we didn't feel anything. We are just really good friends, that's it. Do you believe me now?- He was waiting for her response but she just stood there, looking at his eyes. He couldn't help to stare at hers too and what he saw, took him off guard. He could see that sparkle again, but now it seemed like she was crying. She suddenly turned around so he couldn't see what she was doing. When she returned her gaze to him, she had the same eyes as always. Those baby blue eyes that reminded him of the infinite and beautiful sky over Seattle. She nodded and said:-I believe you Fredwardini, but I'm a little confused about something.- He started to smile. Sam said she trusted him!

-What is it, Sam?

-Ok, you said that you and Carly weren't a couple, but you also said you never will… what do you mean by that?

-Well, we realized we were like siblings, we just care about each other like that.- He saw a little smile forming on her lips, and then he remembered something.-Hey, you think you can take the rest of the day off? I know you want to do your homework and all, but I was kinda hoping that we could go back to the studio to rehearse the next iCarly. You want to?-She looked up, like if she was pondering about it.

-Only if you buy me some ham, Fudge Face. Mamma is starving!

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

**yay! Sam is happy again xD well, she still has something to do before everything is back to normal. virtual cookie if you guess what is that xD now, who wants some ham? :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! :D**


	7. Baby ham

**Hi! i'm so happy about all the reviews i got... i want to thank everybody for reading this story, i would have probably left it as a one-shot if i haven't seen how much you wanted it to be a multi-chapter xD Unfortunately, this is the last chapter... i hope you like it. I beg you to forgive me for any typo or grammar mistake and any OOCness. This chapter is dedicated to my sister, for reading this story and helping me with ideas; and so is to you... for giving me will to carry on :D. ENJOY!**

**dbdbdbdbdb**

The door opened and two teenagers entered the apartment. One was using crutches and the other one was carrying something in her arms, like a little baby.

-I can't believe you made me bought all that ham! I thought you wanted a few slices!-She looked at the boy and said:-Didn't I tell you Mamma was starving?-she looked at the big piece of ham in her arms and with a smile in her face, she said:-Mamma is so happy you're here, baby ham.

Freddie put his eyes in blank and kept walking. Even if he knew Sam's estrange food habits, he couldn't still believe she made him bought that huge ham. But he couldn't help to smile when he remembered the happy face she made when the ham was in front of her. It was like a little 5 year old looking at her Christmas presents. He sighed and just then, Spencer appeared from the elevator.

-Hey Freddie! Where's Sam? I thought you were going to look for her.- Freddie frowned and looked where Sam was a few seconds ago and noticed she wasn't there. He was getting confused when he saw her in the kitchen with a big knife in front of the ham.

-Yeah, she's in the kitchen… killing our baby.-Spencer raised an eyebrow in question and Freddie almost didn't realize what he said:-I mean! Killing our ham… her ham!- Freddie didn't know why he said that, he noticed he was flushing a little so he went to sit on the couch. Spencer just looked at him for a few more seconds and then decided to confront Sam.

-Sam!-he walked to the kitchen.

-Yeshh?-she was already munching on the ham.

-What happened? Why haven't I see you sitting in my couch and eating my meat all this days, what happened?-She was going to answer when something in the upper corner of her eye caught her attention.

-I want to know too. -Carly was standing in the stairs; she had a serious look on her face. Sam gulped down the ham she was munching and looked at her best friend with a similar gaze.

-Carly, we need to talk; alone.-She said the last part looking at the boys, who were just staring at the two girls. Carly nodded. Sam walked forward the stairs and joined Carly in her way up to the Studio. Spencer sighed and went to sit down with Freddie, the two guys were nervous about what just happened.

-So Freddie, you didn't answer me… are you dating my sister?

-Nope. We realized we were like brother and sister.-Spencer nodded and then resumed asking:-Then, what happened with Sam? Why was she avoiding you and Carly?

-I'm not really sure, but for a moment I had a crazy thought. I thought it could be out of jealousy.

-What do you mean? Like if she was jealous at Carly for the fact that you saved her life? Or the fact that you two were eating each other faces every day?-Freddie haven't thought about that. Could it be because Carly told her that the two of them kissed and that made her avoid them? She was jealous at them for kissing? And then it hit him. There was the possibility that Sam could have feelings for him. He never really thought about it! It was stupid to even think that she would do that since they were frenemys, she stated that she hated him every day. Thinking about it made him feel dizzy; the next thing he knew, Spencer was at 10 centimeters from his face.

-Freddie! Wake up!-He slapped him across his face, making him shout out of pain.

-Oww! Spencer! What are you doing?-he then noticed he was lying on the couch:-What the hell just happened?

-I want to know that! I was asking you about Sam and then you stopped hearing like if you were in wonderland. Then you looked dizzy and passed out in my couch!

-Really? I'm ok now.-Spencer helped him out to sit in the couch again, he was still worried though.

-Are you sure you're ok? Do I call your mother?

-NO!-he went pale, if his mother heard about him passing out in the Shay's couch, she would never let him leave the house.-I mean, I'm ok. So… are Sam and Carly still at the Studio?

* * *

Carly opened the knob of the door and entered the room followed by Sam, who locked it. They kept walking without looking at each other until they reached the center of the room. They sat down on the floor and finally looked at each other. Carly sighed and then started to talk:

-Ok, Sam… I know you've been avoiding me and Freddie as much as possible these days. I just want to know why, so...why?-Sam looked straight into her eyes, she wasn't going to lie… but she knew it was going to be difficult to talk about it.

-You know that we have been best friends for a lot of years. And the only thing I hided to you was that Freddie and me kissed, right?-The brunette nodded-Well, I've kind of been hiding something else… but technically I didn't because I didn't know about it!-the blonde was getting tense so Carly said:-It's ok, continue. Sam sighed and prepared herself for what she was going to say:

-When I found you the other day at the corridor and asked you what happened… when I heard you and Freddie kissed… I felt lots of pain in my chest, like if my heart was breaking in a million pieces. I was supposed to feel happy about you, but I felt so sad… I realized something. Something I have never felt about anyone before. Carly… I think I'm in love with Freddie.- Carly's eyes grew wide for what she was hearing, but then a smile of comprehension appeared on her lips:-Ok, continue.

-So… I thought that I couldn't hang around you two anymore, since you were supposed to be together, and then I started to avoid you, so I wouldn't have to suffer the fact that you two shared something special. But then Freddie appeared at the park and explained to me that you two realized you were like siblings…oh! And that he got rid of Missy, that too. Can you forgive me Carly? I'm sorry, but I had to do that!

Sam's eyes were showing some tears, so Carly hugged her in a reassuring way, letting her cry on her shoulder.

-It's ok Sam. I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings before… I wouldn't have kissed Freddie if I knew you had feelings for him. Besides… I think he kind of likes you already. – The blonde one lifted her head in amazement and asked:-What? What do you mean?

-Well, he said that when we kissed, he didn't feel anything… how could he know that unless he had more context? And the thing is that you're his only context. – Sam looked at Carly's eyes, knowing that she wasn't lying.

-Are you sure?- the brunette nodded. –So… I should just be myself, right?

-I think you should stop hitting him, but other than that, yeah.- Sam nodded and swept the tears in her cheeks, a fierce look on her eyes. They hugged one last time, now with their friendship intact. They stood up and went downstairs; they were reaching the last steps when they found Freddie and Spencer at the kitchen. Freddie was eating some ham. He saw Sam look at him and then at the ham. He stood still waiting for her to roar at him.

-What are you doing, Fredweird! You're eating our baby!- Everybody's eyes were on Sam, she realized what she said and try to cover it up:-I mean, our ham…MY ham. – Spencer saw a slight blush in her cheeks and finally understood the situation. He made Carly a signal to go out, so they could leave them arguing.

-I…I passed out! I needed some food!- a door closing could be heard, but the two frenemys were to occupied to notice. Even to notice the disappearance of the Shay's.

-But why my ham?? There's a fridge with lots of food and you go and pick my meat?

-I'm sorry! I mean... hey! I have as much right as you do over this ham! In fact… I have more rights about it, since I bought it!

-Fudge face! You bought it for me! So that's MY HAM!

-What could I do?? I was starving!

-I was starving first! All these days I didn't eat any meat! And Mamma always needs her meat!

-Well, I didn't see you pass out! Maybe Pappa needed some ham!

-Oh! And now you're the meat lover here? That title is mine Freduccini, so you better hand over that ham!- They were getting more and more closer every time the other said something, so they were practically mere centimeters from each other.

-Then, I'll take the ham!-He took the ham and raised it over his head, as long as his arm could go. Sam was trying to reach for it but she was too small to do that.

-Not fair! I would jump over you and take it, but you're still injured!-he was laughing at what she said, and at the fact that she was still jumping to get it. She looked very cute trying to reach her ham, and it was just then that Freddie started to see her in a new light. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, the beautiful color of her eyes, her petite hands… every time he looked at her, he found more things he hadn't notice before. Then, something caught his attention. Her slightly red lips, the way her lips seemed to be very soft. He couldn't help to remember that night at the fire escape ladder, and the way their lips touched that night. The feeling of something inside that told him to keep kissing her.

-Hey!-Sam's voice made him remember the current situation.-What are you doing?-He looked at her and noticed that he had put a hand over her shoulder. He released her and mentally slapped himself for being in Wonderland.

-I'm sorry, here's your ham.-He gave her the huge ham and a smile spread across her face. She walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife. He was still looking at her and realized that she was very pretty. She suddenly turned around and saw him staring at her.

-Take a picture diphthong; it'll last longer.-He turned around blushing, until he felt her hand over his shoulder. He saw her handing him a plate with four slices of ham; she was looking at the floor with a slight blush over her cheeks.-Here, this is for you.-He took the plate and eyed her nervously.

-Are you… sharing your ham… with me?

-Duh! What does it looks like?

-Well, thanks.

-Yeah… it's kind of your ham too, since you bought it. But this is the last you'll see of it, got it?

-Yes, Mamma.-She blushed but then started to laugh, he laughed too. Then they started to eat. Freddie was thinking in a lot of things, but one of them was that he would like to feel her lips again and that he would do it as soon as he survived her rage for asking her out. Sam was thinking too; she was pondering about what was more delicious, the ham or Freddie?

She didn't know she would found out eventually.

**dbdbdbdbdbdb**

**I hope you liked it! I had much fun writing this story... Don't forget to watch iCarly today! hopefully we will get something like this xD (maybe xP). Don't forget to leave some reviews! and there's the chance i'll write another iCarly fic, but i'm not sure yet... see ya guys! love ya!!!**


End file.
